Legendary Egg Hunt
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect Legendary Eggs and trade them at the Eggschange Center to receive rewards. Legendary Eggs needed to be collected and traded at the Eggschange Center. Each reward required a certain amount of Legendary Eggs to be traded in to be earned. What is The Legendary Egg Hunt? The 's objective was to collect Legendary Eggs. The Eggschange Center was built on the Chrysalis Island to enable players to obtain Legendary Eggs as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in the Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial The started with a tutorial explaining how the will work. The process of this tutorial is able to be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 500 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Reward Completion When enough legendary eggs were collected they were able to be used at the Eggschange Center for unique prizes. Players were able to select which prize they wanted in what ever order they wished. There were four sections of prizes. A player needed a certain amount of prizes from previous sections to unlock the next section to have access to purchase the prizes inside it. Gallery Legendaryegghuntpromo1.png|Legendary Egg Hunt Event Mystery In-Game Notification Legendaryegghunttutorial1.png|Legendary Egg Hunt Event Tutorial Unused eggs after April 4.jpeg|Legendary Egg Hunt Event Unused Eggs Message Card Unused magic eggs revised again.jpeg|Legendary Egg Hunt Event Unused Eggs Message Card LegendaryEggHuntNewPrizesUnlockedMessageCard.jpg|Legendary Egg Hunt Event New Prizes Unlocked Message Card Game is ending.jpeg|Legendary Egg Hunt Event Is Ending Message Card LegendaryEggHuntEventEndedMessageCard.jpg|Legendary Egg Hunt Event Ended Message Card Notes *On February 25, 2016, Update 3.6.0 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about . However, the event did not begin until March 10, 2016, and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. *The began on March 10, 2016 and ended on April 5, 2016. *To obtain the rewards, a player needed to turn in Legendary Eggs at the Eggschange Center from March 10, 2016 to April 12, 2016 even though after April 5, 2016 no new Legendary Eggs could be collected. * is only available to players that have reached level 11. *On March 11, 2016, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of legendary eggs from completing the tasks in event and doubled the daily capacity of legendary eggs. This was a promotion and only lasted for 72 hours. **On April 1, 2016, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. *The ended on April 5, 2016, at approximately 18:00:00 (UTC), but the Eggschange Center remained open until April 12, 2016 where players could still spend their remaining Legendary Eggs. Category:Events